


20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: He hates lists, and would much prefer any story about him not be written in list format, but then, that just isn't his decision to make, now is it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [20 Random Facts about Remus Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105488) by [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka). 



[Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/20%20Random%20Facts%20about%20Remus%20Lupin.m4b) (9.6 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Copperbadge/20%20Random%20Facts%20about%20Remus%20Lupin.mp3) (10 MB)

Length: 10 minutes 19 seconds


End file.
